<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just So Happen to Have a Thing for Biting by l0st1nw0nd3rland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369570">I Just So Happen to Have a Thing for Biting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0st1nw0nd3rland/pseuds/l0st1nw0nd3rland'>l0st1nw0nd3rland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hickeys, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Party Games, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Spin the Bottle, lots of hickeys, possessive! remus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0st1nw0nd3rland/pseuds/l0st1nw0nd3rland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days before the full moon, the Gryffindor seventh years decide it's a great idea to throw a party to blow off some steam before things get too serious.</p><p>With Remus teetering on the edge of control, just how will he cope when a game of spin the bottle threatens to out the secret he's been trying to keep from his best friends since the start of sixth year?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just So Happen to Have a Thing for Biting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all you lovely people that will stumble across this! (if anyone stumbles across it...)</p><p>One of my missions during Lockdown 2020 was to write more, and I couldn't resist writing a short little oneshot about one of my favourite, gayest ships of all time.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy my take on their get together in seventh year!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus Lupin’s glare was murderous as he stared out into the sea of people in the common room. His gaze was fixed on the other side of the room. The seventh years had gathered in the Gryffindor common room for a ‘<em> night of fun </em>’, as James had called it earlier that day. The younger years had been warned in advance to go to their dorm rooms; sofas and chairs had been pushed into a big enough circle so everyone could fit, a table on the far side on the room was laden with various snacks the Marauders had amassed from their trip down to the kitchen an hour or two ago and their visits to Honeyduke’s cellar over the last few weeks. Of course, James made sure they never stole any of it; as the mother of the group he always left a pile of golden coins on the floor of the storeroom after they’d taken their pickings. Mr. Flume had yet to make a complaint, so they were going to do it until they left Hogwarts and couldn’t anymore: it made for a much nicer post-moon Moony when they could supply their werewolf friend with chocolate readily.</p><p> </p><p>Remus wasn’t paying attention to the table of sweets though. Despite his sweet tooth and penchant for anything chocolate, something else had caught his eye. His attention was zeroed in on the other side of the room. Eyes ablaze with jealousy, he stared at his black haired best friend flirting up a storm with every girl that made eye contact with him. He hadn’t looked at Remus once. <em> Not once </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t Remus that was terribly annoyed—okay, that was a lie, Remus was definitely at least a little bit jealous—it was the wolf. The wolf had claimed Padfoot as his in fifth year amidst their full moon frolics and wolves were very territorial creatures. Even when <em> The Prank </em>had happened and Remus hadn’t talked to Sirius in months, the wolf missed his mate terribly and actively punished Remus for it; Madam Promfrey had been especially worried with how many more lacerations Remus had woken up with after the moon compared to normal.</p><p> </p><p>At the start of last year, Remus had finally admitted to himself he liked Sirius, the wolf had just been a year ahead. His black haired friend had always been attractive: high cheekbones, aristocratic jaw, stormy grey eyes, but over the past year he’d especially grown up. The light in his eyes when they had planned a prank in their lower years was present there nearly all the time now that he was living with the Potters. Remus had a new found appreciation for James when he realised how much nicer Sirius was to look at when he didn’t have the crushing weight of his parent’s expectations on his shoulders. Sirius was so much happier now. It made Remus so happy, but so much more sexually frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone up for a game of spin the bottle?” James yelled to the crowd, waving an empty bottle of fire whiskey in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Before this, the party had been filled with drinking and dancing—all the regular things you’d expect at a Gryffindor common room party—and no one had made an active effort to give it any structure. Yet, the idea of a game of spin the bottle? A game which could create drama and chaos? That appealed to the older Gryffindors especially. The only thing they’d rather play was dares, all of them willing to show off their bravery in the best way they knew how: true drunken chaos and at the expense of others. There was nothing quite more Gryffindor than that; to refuse a party game would be something no true lion could ever do.</p><p> </p><p>Cheers could be heard all over the common room, and soon enough they all shifted positions to create a proper circle.</p><p> </p><p>“What happens when Evans has to kiss someone else, Prongs?” Sirius flashed his signature smirk at James from across the circle.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, the Marauders weren’t sitting next to each other for once. James stuck by the red haired love of his life. Peter was as close to the table bursting with food as he could get, his hand sneaking every so often to grab chocolate frog after chocolate frog. Sirius was something of a social butterfly, grinning at and chatting up anyone that would pay him attention--of course, he hadn’t noticed Remus’ eyes on him all night. Remus stuck by James and the comfort being near him and Lily offered. He couldn’t move around the common room for fear of getting any closer to Sirius because the wolf wouldn’t have liked that at all. It was one thing to witness Sirius’ debaucherous ways from afar but it was another to experience it up close: it was made even worse when he tried to drag Remus into it and attempt to set him up with someone.</p><p> </p><p>James flushed red, embarrassed and at least a little bit offended at the idea. “Maybe couples don’t have to play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Potter, scared someone else is a better kisser than you?” Lily teased, wrapping an arm around her boyfriend's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, but I’ve only just managed to properly get you. I don't want to lose you straight away.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily smiled, “don’t worry, Potter, I’m loyal to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping a possessive arm around her waist, James leant in to kiss her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Remus looked on in awe. After years of pining and failed attempts, James had finally worn Lily down and was using every opportunity he could to flaunt her. Remus desperately wanted that with Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>Too bad Sirius, the notorious womaniser, was straight as a board (as he so nicely reminded everyone often) and it would never happen.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf was really struggling to accept that fact.</p><p> </p><p>One of the Prewett twins went first, kissing some seventh year Hufflepuff girl that had gatecrashed with some other Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws. Remus watched on as the next few people went and snogged. Whoops and hollers sounded, faces flushed crimson and winks were seen all over the room. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to Sirius. The wolf grew more and more in control in the days leading up to the full moon, and with only two days to go, Remus had almost surrendered to it countless times. His resolve was growing weaker and weaker. He knew as soon as Sirius had to take his turn and kiss someone--someone that wasn’t Remus--the wolf would lose it and he didn’t quite know what was going to happen. He’d always managed to avoid seeing Sirius in situations like this up till now, conveniently <em> needing the toilet </em>at all the right moments, but it hadn’t ever happened this close to the full moon before and he was scared shitless at what he might do.</p><p> </p><p>Fists clenched at his sides, he felt Lily’s hand reach over slightly. Softly, her fingers traced over his tight hands to try and alleviate some of the tension. It worked a little, and Remus’ shoulders sagged, losing the wound up tension there too. Lily, being the brightest witch of her age, had long since figured out Remus<em> like-</em>liked Sirius: she was a lot more observant than her boyfriend. She knew how much this would’ve been affecting Remus and made an active effort to help. Honestly, Remus couldn’t thank her enough.</p><p> </p><p>He watched in amusement as Peter went and the bottle landed on James, their faces flushed red with embarrassment. James was surely regretting his suggestion, a game of dares might have been a lot better.</p><p> </p><p>The soothing touch was working; Remus had calmed a fair amount, he was even managing to laugh at the antics of his friends. Well, it was working up until James called out that it was Sirius’ turn.</p><p> </p><p>If he didn’t have heightened senses, and if he hadn’t been staring at Sirius all night, Remus would’ve missed the stormy eyes that flickered to him momentarily. It was a blink-and-you’ve-missed-it kind of moment, but it had the wolf howling. Why had he looked at him? Did Sirius know about Remus’ feelings? Did Sirius reciprocate and want Remus to be the one the bottle landed on? A thousand questions ran through his head and he knew none of them would be answered any time soon. As he watched the bottle spin and spin and spin, he held his breath and waited for it to slow.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf growled when the bottle landed on Marlene. Remus was unsurprised. When had life ever gone his way? The tension returned to his shoulders and fists and this time his jaw clenched in anger too. Even though Marlene was otherwise attached, the wolf didn’t realise this completely and saw red. There was no way he could stay and watch this. Lily wasn’t watching the action unfurl between the pair about to kiss and only focused on Remus. She leant over and whispered in his ear to fake a stomach ache, knowing leaving would be the best thing for him right now.</p><p> </p><p>If he’d thought quicker on his feet, maybe he could’ve pulled a James and wordlessly flick his wand so the bottle conveniently landed on him instead of someone else, just like James had done when Lily had spun half way into the game. But Remus didn’t think. He wasn’t capable of thinking rationally at the moment, not so close to the full moon. The wolf had sunk its claws into Remus’ consciousness and had taken over. Magic was an afterthought at this point, all the wolf—and Remus—cared about was removing himself from the situation so he didn’t have to watch what was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Most people would have called him a coward, but Remus didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>He did as told, getting up slowly, attempting to not draw too much attention to himself and quietly slipped up the stairs to his dorm room and away from the party. Glad for the solace the dorm provided in contrast to the yelling and music coming from downstairs, he shut the door behind him, slamming it, ready to shut the whole world out. In reality, the only thing he wanted to shut out he couldn’t. It was moments like these that really made Remus hate the wolf inside him. If he was just a normal wizard, jealousy wouldn’t affect him like this. He wouldn’t feel the need to claim Sirius, mark him as his for everyone to see. He didn’t want anyone else to look at Sirius. He couldn’t stand the idea of anyone else touching him, kissing him, doing <em> anything </em> to him. Usually he managed to keep these feelings under wraps, but he couldn’t around the moon and it was only getting worse as he got older. The moon enticed the wolf out of his subconscious, allowed it to edge in and gain control. It dragged out feelings of possession and carnal desire that Remus hated. As much as he wanted Sirius to be his, the wizard in him knew he was never going to get him if he took him by force.</p><p> </p><p>Practically wearing a hole in the floor, Remus paced back and forth in the dorm, muttering to himself. He wasn’t muttering to himself as much, more like muttering to the wolf. As the wolf couldn’t actually respond, Remus decidedly sounded like a bat shit crazy person, talking to himself as he paced. He was so preoccupied he didn’t realise the door opening gently as someone softly padded in.</p><p> </p><p>“Rem?” A voice spoke behind him. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus turned around and was surprised when he saw the object of his affections stood in the doorway to their dorm room. What was he doing here?</p><p> </p><p>“Moony?”</p><p> </p><p>At his nickname, the wolf practically whined and Remus felt forced to answer. “Yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius took a few steps towards him, “you sure? People that are fine don’t usually skip out on a party with all of their friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Remus turned away. Sirius had always been the one to pick up on his emotions better than the other Marauders. He was the one that stayed the latest with him after a full moon. He was the one that calmed him down from the nightmares that plagued him. He was the one that gave him extra pieces of chocolate just when he needed it. With how much attention Sirius paid to him, it was no wonder that Remus had fallen for him so hopelessly. No one quite cared for him like Sirius did. It was a shame it was all platonic.</p><p> </p><p>“Moony please talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t, Pads. I really can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus sat on his bed, cradling his head in his hands. The tension and anger and jealousy had dissipated and was taken over by the intense feelings of sadness that came from knowing the one person you want most in the world will never want you in the same way. There was something so bittersweet about being best friends with the person you were in love with.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius was still standing by the door awkwardly, not knowing what to do or how to react. Usually, he’d go over to him, give him a hug, but with all the distance Remus was actively putting between them he didn’t think that was wise in this situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Moons. I don’t like seeing you like this.” Remus looked at him, tears almost welling in his eyes. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t get it, Pads. Just leave it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shook his head slightly, “I’m never going to understand if you don’t talk to me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t talk to you about it though, you’re the last person I can talk about this to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Remus had never seen Sirius look so dejected and it broke his heart to know that he had been the one to cause it. “I guess I'll just go then. You obviously don’t want me here,” Sirius said sharply, turning to leave out the same door he came in.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf compelling him, Remus hastily got up and shouted after him. “No, wait! I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? What did you mean it like then?”</p><p> </p><p>The wolf’s claws we’re digging into his consciousness just a little bit more now. Remus was losing more control than usual. “It’s about you, Sirius. I can’t tell you because it’s about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck have I done?” Sirius yelled, astounded at the very idea he could do Remus harm. “I have done nothing but try with you, especially since what happened with Snivellus. It’s you that closes yourself off.”</p><p> </p><p>It was hard for Remus to feel the way he did for Sirius and be around him all the time as he flirted with others. Admittedly throughout the year he’d tried to spend less and less time with him, especially when they were alone. He thought it would help him get over the black haired boy in front of him but if anything it had only made it worse. He called it self preservation, but the only thing it preserved was his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to make sure I don’t get myself hurt,” Remus said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I can be a tosser, but I’d never intentionally hurt you,” Sirius’ voice was low and gravelly, full of weight and emotion. “Please can you tell me what I’ve done wrong so I can fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus laughed bitterly, “you can’t change who you are, Sirius.”</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Sirius growled.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t change the fact you’re a horrific flirt and dreadfully straight and I can’t stand to watch it any longer. I can’t watch you kiss other girls.” Remus spat.</p><p> </p><p>Looking dumbfounded, Sirius spluttered and tried to find the right thing to say. “Have I flirted with the girl you like or something? Gods, Remus, do you like Marlene? She was the only person it landed on for me during that game. Hate to be the one to tell you Rem, but she’s not interested in boys. Her and Dorcas have been a thing for months now.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, quite the opposite actually. I bloody knew about Dorcas and Marlene. It doesn’t matter, the fact is you’d rather kiss someone else and I can’t cope with that. Fucking hell, the wolf can’t cope with that.”</p><p> </p><p>The tension had returned to Remus’ fists now. He was red in the face and shouting. Everyone in the common room could probably hear them but he wasn’t worrying about that. All that was on his mind right now was the fact that this was the closest he had ever got to telling Sirius the truth and he was bricking it. Throughout the shouting they’d stepped closer and closer together, anger radiating off them both. All it’d take was one more small movement and Remus would have the ability to practically pounce on the other boy and take his lips right there in a searing kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“What the bloody hell does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus’ volume didn’t drop for a second as he shouted his next few words. “It means that I want to be the one you’re kissing, you tosser. I don’t want you to flirt with anyone else because I want it to be with me. I don’t give a shit about girls, I never have, I just give a shit about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Furrowing his brow, Sirius took a second to wrap his head around what Remus had just said. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of trying to accurately articulate his emotions—because he knew that was a lost cause—he grabbed Sirius by the t-shirt and pulled their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>He was faced with instant regret and leapt away as quickly as they’d joined. The wolf fought back, clawing at Remus, itching to get back to Sirius and what they were doing a second ago.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Remus fought with the wolf and managed to take an agonising step away from Sirius, his fingers loosening their grip on his t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>To Remus’ surprise, Sirius did the absolutely unthinkable.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed him back.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius’ hands tangled in Remus’ golden curls, and Remus found his own grabbing at the black locks, entwining his fingers in the strands. It took a second for Remus to realise what was actually happening, just losing himself in the feeling. It was everything he could have hoped for and more. Sirius’ lips were soft against his own. Then the knut dropped. Remus couldn’t kiss Sirius. Sirius had definitely been drinking and Remus definitely hadn’t. There was no way he could take advantage of him, especially not like this.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away, Remus tried to gain the distance back between them so he couldn’t be tempted. He was having a hard enough time dealing with the wolf needing to kiss Sirius again, nevermind dealing with the hormones raging around his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius we can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius’ brow furrowed again, “why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t tell me you’re sober after that party downstairs, and you’re not interested in me. I can’t let you get my hopes up and then crush them tomorrow when you wake up and can’t remember a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Sirius maintained eye contact. “I’m not drunk, Remus, I don’t even think I’ve had a drop of anything. It’s the day before the full moon tomorrow, I can’t have a hangover when you need me most.”</p><p> </p><p>That confession had led both Remus and the wolf spiralling. Surely saying something like that couldn’t be purely platonic.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Moony, if I’m being honest it’s always been you. I don’t think I’d ever get your hopes up without the intention of keeping them fulfilled.” Sirius’ grey eyes were full of care and emotion as he spoke, letting Remus know he was definitely telling the truth. How long had he managed to keep that a secret?</p><p> </p><p>Not even the wolf knew what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you again now?”</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of kissing, the wolf made Remus pounce, wrapping his arms around him and connecting their lips together for the third time already that night. The wolf kept control for a few minutes, making sure Remus was snogging Sirius’ face off. It was only when the wolf made Remus start an attack on the other boy’s neck did Remus stop to think about what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>The angle was awkward, Remus’ head bent down, lips pressed against his throat, but he still managed to get some words out.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“What now?” Sirius pouted, obviously eager to get back to what they were just doing.</p><p> </p><p>“What about all the flirting? If you were so enamoured with me then why did you flirt with everyone in your bloody eye line.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius spoke softly, “as much as avoiding me was your self preservation tactic, mine was talking to other people. It gave me a bit of a distraction to my overwhelming feelings for you. If I was flirting with someone else, I wasn’t thinking about all the ways I wanted you to take me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, on the table in the library, on every sofa in the common room, in both of our beds, in any empty classroom we can find. I want you to fuck me, Moons. I’m yours for the taking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pads,” Remus growled, retracting his lips from Sirius’ throat slightly. His eyes were dark as he looked at him through hooded eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Moony?” Sirius asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“You might come to regret saying that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so, Moons.”</p><p> </p><p>Growling again, the wolf in full control now, Remus bit into the other boy’s neck savagely. “You’re mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a small moan, Sirius whined breathlessly in response. “Yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus absolutely dominated the fiery kiss that was happening between the two boys in their dorm room. Despite the fact they had been standing in the middle of the room just a few seconds ago, Remus had pinned Sirius against one of the walls and was busy decorating his neck with a myriad of colourful bites and bruises. Sirius didn’t complain once. Instead, he tilted his head backwards and gave the werewolf full access to the entire column of his throat. He let out pants and whines and whimpers of need as Remus claimed him. The wolf was way too happy Sirius was finally his to even entertain the idea of anyone else having him. He wanted to make sure everyone knew who he belonged to.</p><p> </p><p>Remus softly grazed his lips up Sirius’ neck and jaw, leaving wet, butterfly kisses in his wake. He managed to tear himself away from what he was doing for a few seconds to admire his handiwork. <em> Not bad, </em> he thought, kissing Sirius square on the lips and groaning as the other boy rolled his hips up towards his.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit…” Remus whined.</p><p> </p><p>Taking that as an initiative to do it again, Sirius began to keep a steady rhythm of rocking his hips into Remus’. Remus met back with a feverish vigor. Their growing, clothed erections rubbed against each other. If the werewolf had thought this kissing had felt good, this was a whole other kind of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna come… If we don’t… Stop… Soon…” Sirius said breathlessly between thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>Remus pulled back, his grin feral. “We can’t have that now, can we? Jump.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t quite know how he had the strength to do it two days before the full moon, but as soon as Sirius’ feet left the floor, Remus’ arms were tucked securely under his thighs, holding Sirius against his body. He thought it was the wolf, granting him some victory in amongst all the pain and nightmares now he’d finally managed to make a move on the person they’d been craving for years. In an instant, Sirius wrapped his legs around Remus’ middle, kissing him again. Carrying them both over to his bed, Remus threw Sirius down on top of it, immediately covering him with his own body.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re stronger than I give you credit for, Moons. It’s fucking hot.” Sirius murmured below Remus, their lips mere millimetres apart.</p><p> </p><p>Remus pecked him, slowly rolling his hips down onto his. He absolutely adored the way Sirius responded. He was incredibly vocal. The low moans and the little whispers were the only sounds he wanted to hear for as long as he lived. This heated snog had lived up to and exceeded all of his fantasies so far and he wanted to see how far he could push it, especially with the wolf taking this much control so close to the full moon.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Sirius began clawing at his woollen jumper--silently pleading to get it off--he knew he was an absolute goner. He obliged, kneeling up and taking it off swiftly, haphazardly throwing it to the other side of the room. Sirius looked at the other boy appreciatively, eyes raking over the golden skin littered with small white lines. He took the opportunity while Remus was sitting up to take off his own tshirt, displaying his body to the boy on top of him. Remus looked at Sirius speechless. The Quidditch practise he’d been doing over the last few years had definitely paid off. He couldn’t help but admire the smooth, toned, alabaster skin. Gods, if he thought he’d liked Sirius before, now was a whole different story.</p><p> </p><p>Having realised he was interested in boys at a younger age and being covered in so many scars, Remus had always kept himself separate from the other boys in his dorm room when they changed. It made him feel awkward and when he eventually came out to them all he didn’t want them to feel like he’d been perving on them over the past few years. Not only that, but the wolf had left many marks on his body over the years and it had always caused him to be insecure. He hated looking at his own body and he didn’t want to put anyone else through it. Because of that, nothing could have prepared either Sirius or Remus for the sight in front of them now, and they hadn’t even taken off their trousers yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus fuck, Pads.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Quidditch looks good on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius smirked, “blame James and his rigorous training, especially over the summer.”</p><p> </p><p>Beginning to kiss a wet trail down the other boy’s chest and stomach, Remus asked a simple question. “Can you not bring James up right now please? It’s killing my boner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t happen again. Promise.” Sirius had given up trying to speak in full sentences now that Remus had attached his lips and teeth to his nipples. He hadn't thought someone toying with them could feel so good.</p><p> </p><p>Although Sirius couldn’t see, Remus nodded and continued his war path. He paid extra attention to the hardening pebbles on his chest, but continued downwards and soon enough he reached Sirius’ belt. He stilled for a moment, hands on Sirius’ waist, as if asking for permission. Sirius granted it, whispering out a small please. Remus took his time now. With a lot of care, he slowly undid the belt, unbuttoned and unzipped the black, skinny jeans and started to drag them off of Sirius’ legs. Once they were off and on the floor, he went back up so he was level with Sirius’ boxers. This was it. No turning back now. Once he saw Sirius fully naked he knew he would be a goner.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius had obviously decided he was taking too long and had decided to take matters into his own hands. Swiftly, he grabbed at the waistband of his underwear and started pulling it over his hard cock, revealing himself fully to the boy he’d been pining over for months now. When Remus had started to see flashes of wiry pubic hair and pink skin, he rapidly made sure the boxers joined the discarded jeans on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Remus was in awe as he looked at Sirius’ hard cock. To say he’d known he was gay for years now, he’d never actually seen a penis other than his own. He wasn’t disappointed by the sight. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting back up on the bed, he used his thumb to stroke the leaking tip, earning a small shudder in response. Taking that as a sign to go further, Remus listened to Sirius’ whines as he worked his hand over the other boy’s appendage. He alternated his strokes, swapping from quick to slow to bring Sirius to the edge multiple times and not quite let him get there.</p><p> </p><p>“Moony you fucking tease…” Sirius breathed out, pleading with Remus to let him cum in his own, unique way.</p><p> </p><p>“You love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love it a lot more if I could finish.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus didn’t need to be asked twice, increasing the speed of his wrist as he worked Sirius’ cock. It didn’t take long before he reached his long awaited climax, bucking his hips and writhing his limbs about on the bed. Remus had never heard such erotic noises come out of another human before and my gods was he in love. Sirius had never looked hotter than what he did then, red faced and sweaty from his orgasm. Somehow, Remus wandlessly cleared the sticky mess the other boy had just made with a <em> Scourgify. </em>As he looked at Sirius then, he became even more painfully aware of his growing hard-on, which had only gotten worse since seeing how responsive Sirius was.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell, Moony.” Finally minutes later, Sirius found the energy to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“That good, hey?” Remus grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded lazily. “That good.” He sat up on his arms, smirking at Remus, “now let me do you.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus couldn’t help but flush slightly.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Sirius to unbuckle and drag down Remus’ jeans and boxers, dropping them on the floor to give him open access to his boner. Slowly, he daringly placed his legs either side of Remus’, effectively straddling him. Their cocks lightly pressed together and Remus couldn’t help but hiss. That felt bloody good. After a minute or two of rolling his hip so they rubbed together in just the nicest way, Sirius brought his hand down and started to stroke Remus. Unlike the werewolf, Sirius wasted no time and went all in straight away. Remus could only moan in response. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced before and he never wanted it to end; sweet merlin, <em> the wolf </em> never wanted it to end.</p><p> </p><p>When he knew he was drawing dangerously close to his orgasm, his fists gripped the bed sheets beneath him tightly. He was practically white knuckled as he let out long groans.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Pads, please. Godrick, Sirius. Right there.”</p><p> </p><p>Words tumbled out of his lips before he could even register he was saying them, and with one final thrust, he released a stream of white into Sirius’ fist.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell that was hot, Moony.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus let out a few short laughs between pants. For once, the wolf wasn’t clawing away at him in the days leading up to the full moon, instead, he was quiet, letting out small whines of contentment every time Remus really lost himself in thought. If anything, he was thankful to have done something the wolf had approved of so close to the moon. Things like that never normally happened.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Sirius shift on top of him and get off, Remus stood up. He watched Sirius pull the covers back and casually get into Remus’ bed as if it was his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you coming?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus didn’t need to be asked twice, swiftly diving under the covers. He’d managed to accio his wand from his jean pocket and spelled himself clean and then spelled the curtains shut. There was only so much the pair could explain if the other Marauders caught them in bed together. Naked. Their clothes strewn about the room would be a big enough hint as to what had happened anyway; Remus felt like James and Peter didn’t need to see physical, hard evidence of what had just transpired between them to really show them what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Lazily, Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius, losing the hesitation he’d felt for the rest of the night. Sirius instantly responded, snuggling in his body to Remus’ so they were spooning. Remus’ height made him an excellent candidate for the big spoon and he took his role graciously. He adored the way it felt like Sirius slotted against him perfectly. With a final yawn, he pecked Sirius’ shoulder and closed his eyes, waiting for the blissful waves of fatigue to wash over him and lull him into a peaceful sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning when Remus awoke, he was in shock about what had transpired the night before. Flashes of scathing kisses, fiery hands and blistering touches ran through his head and he was shocked to still feel Sirius tucked into his side. His arm was draped over Remus’ bare stomach and he’d tangled their naked legs together in his sleep. They were both in the unfortunate (or fortunate, depending on what Remus decided to do in the next few minutes) position that they were both sporting morning wood. If Remus moved just in the right way, their erections would brush together and…</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>He was whispering to no one. He’d been dorming with Sirius for long enough to know that the boy didn’t wake up for anyone. A lot of the time it was a miracle if they could get him up in time for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, he detached himself from Sirius and started to climb out of bed. Grateful when he saw Jame’s and Peter’s curtains drawn shut, he scrambled to grab some clothes and get dressed as quietly as he could. Lily was an early riser like him. Knowing her, she’d be sitting in the common room reading. He could work with that.</p><p> </p><p>Softly, he padded down the stairs and into the warmth of the common room. Lily was right where he thought she would be; sitting with her legs tucked up on a red sofa, nose in a book.</p><p> </p><p>“Re? What are you doing awake?” She pulled the book away from her face.</p><p> </p><p>Remus sat down on the opposite end of the same sofa Lily was sitting on. “Ah, couldn’t sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“I call bullshit.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Remus decided to tell Lily. “I kissed Sirius last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily had put the book to the side. “Alright, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were shouting one minute and then the next we were kissing. I can’t remember the ins and outs, the wolf was mostly in control,” Remus whispered that last part, careful of the few other people he thought he had seen dotted around the common room.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it just kissing?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we wanked each other off too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell, Remus,” Lily sighed. “Did you leave him up there?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Lily whacked him around the head.</p><p> </p><p>Remus yelped, “what was that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an idiot, Remus Lupin. An idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Furrowing his brow, he responded, “what did I do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody men.” She rolled her eyes, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it's the truth, Re. You need to go up there and tell him how you fell,” Lily insisted, giving him a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily, I’m pretty sure he was drunk and he’s straight. I don’t think it meant anything to him. You’ve seen him go through girls, Lily, why would I be any different?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily frowned. “That’s a lie and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it is,” Remus draped his body over the back of the sofa, head pointing to the ceiling, eyes closed. “Merlin’s beard, Lily. Why would he want me? I’m a gay werewolf with absolutely no prospects once I leave Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>Scooting closer to the boy, Lily placed a comforting hand on his knee. “You are so much more than that, Remus.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish it were simple, Lils. I wish we could be like you and James, but it just won’t happen.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a pointed stare, “it won’t if you don’t give him the choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I let him choose when I know what he’d pick?”</p><p>***</p><p>Half the day had gone by and Remus didn’t even know if Sirius was up yet. He hadn’t seen the dark haired boy yet, and if things were going to go the way he wanted them to, he wouldn’t be seeing him until he absolutely had to. He’d avoided breakfast and lunch, just in case he saw him, instead sitting in the library studying, trying to get ahead of his classes by a day or two, just so the moon and his furry little problem didn’t affect his lessons and school work.</p><p> </p><p>To say he was shocked when Sirius walked into the library was an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, he tried to hide his face, knowing it would be game over if he was spotted. It didn’t work. Really, Remus wasn’t expecting it to. Sirius had known him for years, he’d been able to spot him in a crowd since second year. Usually, it was something Remus was thankful for--knowing that his best friend would always be able to find him--but right now he was a lot less than appreciative of it.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t surprised when Sirius plonked himself down at the same table as him and his pile of books. It took a good five minutes of Sirius’ restlessness and inability to sit still for Remus to even look at him, and then another five before Sirius decided to try and make contact.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hi  </b>
</p><p>Sirius had scribbled on a piece of parchment, deciding that non verbal communication was a far easier way to go than trying to actually talk to the golden haired boy sitting in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Knowing he couldn’t ignore him forever, Remus responded.</p><p>
  <em> Hi </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You good?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus was surprised by the casual tone of conversation Sirius was currently taking, but went along with it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah, just normal pre-moon aches and nausea </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Good</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Can we talk about last night?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There it was. The loaded question Remus knew was coming but wanted to avoid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I suppose </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Can we go to the dorm? James and Peter are out</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead of responding on paper, Remus nodded. “Just let me put my books away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking some deep breaths, Remus walked around the library and placed the books back onto the correct shelves. He was desperately trying to prepare himself for the undoubtedly long, arduous conversation he was about to have with one of his best friends. Nothing could ever prepare him for this, but he was trying to nonetheless, just in case it would actually help.</p><p> </p><p>They walked to the Gryffindor tower in silence, not even attempting small talk. It felt awkward, but Remus was too busy worrying about what was about to happen to even bother himself with trying to fill the awkward quiet that had enveloped the pair. The walk felt both longer and shorter than usual, his nerves not sure whether to speed up time or slow it down.</p><p> </p><p>It was Sirius that spoke first when they made it to their dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you leave me this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was--er--unsure of if you’d want me to be there when you woke up or not,” Remus replied sheepishly, sitting down on his bed, mirroring Sirius who had sat down on his own bed. The pair were facing each other. There was no escape.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I wanted you there, Moons.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve. I remember everything I said to you last night, Moons, when did I give the impression that I didn’t want you there when I woke up?” Sirius looked at him curiously. Obviously he remembered something Remus couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Remus let it slip. “The wolf was in control a lot last night, Pads. I only remember bits and pieces.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“That explains a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Remus looked at the other boy confused. What had he done?</p><p> </p><p>Sirius pulled out his wand and whispered a soft <em> finite incantatem </em> while the wand was placed over his neck. Suddenly, Remus began to see purple and red blotches appear, dotted on every expanse of Sirius’ throat. Remus’ breath hitched.</p><p> </p><p>“I did that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius could only nod. When he’d woken up that morning and stumbled to the bathroom, still dazed from finally kissing Remus the night before, he was speechless when he looked in the mirror. It was a rare thing--for him to not be able to find any words, usually he was so loud and boisterous--but he remained silent as he gently rubbed the sides of his neck. He was a little shocked if anything. His Moony, his quiet, studious Moony had marked him, practically bloody <em> claimed </em> him for everyone else to see. Sirius figured it had something to do with the wolf yet still, he wanted to wear his bitemarks and bruises with pride. If this was how the werewolf was going to ask him to be his boyfriend, then Sirius would make his resounding ‘yes’ clear for him and everyone else to see. He would wear his hickeys like a badge of honour.</p><p> </p><p>It lasted all of thirty seconds before Prongs saw his neck and started taking the absolute piss out of <em> “Moony’s next chew toy.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Sirius loved Remus, but there was only so much ridicule he was willing to take in the name of love. He wasn’t like Prongs, afterall, who had become the laughing stock of the whole tower with his failed attempts at romancing the red head.</p><p> </p><p>“Pads, I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus felt overwhelmed with guilt as he stared at the other boy’s neck, marred with blues and purples. Oh Merlin, it looked like it had hurt badly.</p><p> </p><p>Looking confused, Sirius asked, “Why are you sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at yourself, Padfoot. It looks like I forced myself on you. You can’t tell me you enjoyed getting all of that.” Remus held his head in his hands, ashamed that he’d ever let the wolf take that much control over and take advantage of Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius smirked, “Moony, believe me. I enjoyed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Remus was looking at Sirius again now, watching his reactions to see if he was lying or not. He couldn’t get his head around the fact that Sirius enjoyed getting all of those hickeys.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Moons, I just so happen to have a thing for biting. Especially when it’s my favourite werewolf doing said biting,” he all but winked.</p><p> </p><p>Remus laughed, his mood finally improving. “I’m the only werewolf you know, you git.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re still my favourite, Moonbeam.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, don’t call me that,” Remus groaned--there was only so many variations of his nickname he could handle. Moons was fine, Moonbeam was decidedly not.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sirius asked, feigning innocence. “Would you prefer me to call you my boyfriend instead?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus’ jaw dropped at Sirius’ question.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting a few seconds to see if he’d broken the other boy with his last few words, Sirius got up from his bed, and walked over to stand right in front of Remus. “Cat got your tongue, Moony?” In one swift move, he maneuvered himself so he was straddling the golden haired boy. His cock had already begun to stir in interest as their crotches were mere millimeters apart.</p><p> </p><p>“You smooth tosser.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only the best for you, Moonbeam,” Sirius whispered, drawing their lips closer together until they finally touched.</p><p> </p><p>Remus replied by completely dominating the kiss. It was the day before the full moon and after keeping the wolf somewhat on a leash all day he was finally letting it roam free. The wolf had decided to celebrate its freedom by putting everything both it, and Remus, had into the kiss. In their need, teeth clashed together, tongues stroked each other furiously and lips moved forcefully and quickly, but neither of them cared. They were both too busy trying to wrap themselves up in the little bubble they had created to worry about anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Pausing when his bruising lips were just about to start going over the previous nights’ work, Remus realised he’d forgotten to actually respond to the question verbally. He sought out to rectify the situation by murmuring a breathless <em> “yes” </em> against Sirius’ overly sensitive neck.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sirius responded, just as breathless and incredibly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather you call me your boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Only one thing came to mind as Remus’ long fingers brushed against the button and zip on his trousers, ghosting against his now painfully hard cock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Prongs and Wormy should be out all night.” </em>
</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>